


Explicit Consent Required

by MoMoMomma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks consent is the sexiest thing out there. Bucky thinks Steve's just a teasing little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit Consent Required

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts back into the Marvel fandom* This came from a post explaining how asking for consent is sexy and definitely NOT the "mood ruiner" some idiots claim it to be. I agreed with that sentiment! And then I porned.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Bucky rolls his eyes when his nod is met with the arch of one blonde brow, muttering out a quiet “yes” and leaning into the gentle press of lips. Steve’s laying beside him in the too-big bed, their bodies shrinking it only slightly, what seemed like yards of mattress stretching out on either side. He’s over him now, one hand by each shoulder, and driving Bucky wild as he chastely kisses him again and again.

“Steve, I’m not your fucking grandmother!” Bucky shoves at him gently, a forearm across a chest twice the size he remembers, and scowls when Steve leans back instantly.

“Did you want something different?”

“Kiss me like you mean it. Like we’re actual adults and not fucking kids.” Steve’s eyes light up and he carefully levers himself up, hovering over Bucky with his weight braced again.

“Can I lay down on top of you? Press our bodies together?”

Bucky curses and reaches out, yanking Steve down by his hips, only to arch into the sudden pressure of a hip against his cock. He’s been hard for a while now, turned on by the light touches and breathy way Steve asks for permission, but he hasn’t touched himself so the sudden press feels like heaven.

Steve waits patiently until he stops panting and rocking his hips up, a gentle look in his eyes as he watches. There’s a split second where Bucky wants to look away, break the tension and knowledge in that gaze, but he forces himself to hold still. He’s still learning who he was, relearning how to be more than a thing, and sometimes Steve’s face can tell him stories hours couldn’t hold.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Buck. For real this time, alright?”

He waits again for permission, before leaning down with a moan and kissing him again. This time, when Bucky opens his mouth, Steve’s right there with the program, licking inside. It’s still soft, gentle, Steve taking his time and lazily kissing like they’ve got all the time in the world.

They do, that’s the odd thing. But it doesn’t mean Bucky’s into letting this drag on forever.

He breaks the kiss with one last bite to Steve’s lower lip, grinning at the way it elicits a roll of the blonde’s hips, sinking a hand into his hair. Steve watches him closely as he reaches up to cup one cheek, thumb sliding against soft skin.

“Can you--” the words freeze in his throat, something in the back of his mind rebelling against daring to _ask_ for something, but Bucky pushes through at Steve’s encouraging nod. “Can you suck me off?”

“You want it bad, Buck?” Something _dark_ creeps into Steve’s voice as he slides down his body, pressing soft kisses here and there. “Want me to suck you down, make you come in my mouth? Wanna fuck my throat?”

“Fucking _Christ_.” Bucky swears, fisting the sheets at his hips, snapping when Steve’s fingers land on the waistband of his briefs. “Yes, Steve, you can take the fucking things off! Stop teasing me!”

“I’m not teasing,” Steve works the briefs off with agonizing slowness, settling back between his legs the second they’re on the floor. “I’m making sure I have your consent.”

“You ain’t gotta ask for every little thing.”

“Yes, I do.” Bucky looks down at the _rage_ in Steve’s tone, blue eyes sparkling up at him, Steve’s entire face a monument of righteous anger. “No one else did, Buck. So I’m gonna make damn sure I do.”

Bucky closes his eyes against the duel pain and warmth, knowing Steve’s only so damn insistent because he talks in his sleep. He can’t count how many times he’s woken up with “no” ripping from his throat in a scream, Steve always right there to bring him back down. He never got to say no, never was listened to even if he screamed himself hoarse with it.

It makes perfect sense that Steve’s doing this.

Perfect, stupid, thoughtful man.

“Alright, yeah, fine.” He gives in with a sigh, sinking his hands back into short blonde strands, kicking lightly at Steve’s hip. “Get on with it then.”

Steve wraps a hand around his dick, letting Bucky arch into the touch and settle before he moves again. When he speaks his breath washes warmly over the head, barely there but a promise for more.

“Can I lick you, Buck? Get a taste?”

“Yes, _please_.” He’s more desperate now than he can ever remember being, nails scratching thoughtlessly.

True to form, Steve’s tongue flattens against the head the second he’s done speaking. He’s sure he groans out something but it’s obviously not something worth paying attention to since Steve just keeps going. Circling the head wetly, lapping up what’s spilling from the tip, before licking up and down the length. Bucky props himself up on his elbows, Steve pausing for a second when his hand’s leave his hair before continuing. It’s amazing to see the look of ecstasy on Steve’s face as he rolls his tongue over the spot below the head that makes Bucky wanna bite his lip until he bleeds.

He can’t help but snort out a laugh when he sees Steve’s hips rolling against the bed beneath him, fucking leisurely into the mattress. It diminishes every little bit of worry lingering in his head that maybe Steve was doing this all for him and not getting much out of it for himself.

“Can I suck you now?”

“You want to?” Works both ways, he figures, especially given the way Steve’s eyes go dark at his words.

“Yeah,” it’s breathed out, a whisper of want, “I do, Buck. Wanna suck you down, taste all this. Know that it’s mine.”

“Then take it.” Bucky rolls his hips up, bumping the head of his dick into Steve’s soft lips, and groans when Steve wraps those lips around the tip.

He’s not going to last long, Steve’s mouth driving him out of his mind, hard suction and quick flicks of a tongue keeping him on the edge. He can see Steve fucking into the bed before his head drops back, muscles too shaky to hold him up anymore, and it makes him wanna yank him back up. Tell him he can put those hips to use somewhere better.

Next time, maybe.

There’s a split second, when Steve dips down and _swallows_ around him, that Bucky thinks he’s gonna explode and pass out before he can even cum. But then Steve’s _humming_ and twisting a hand around the base and he’s screaming as he comes across his best friend’s tongue. Steve nurses him through the pulses, suckles at him until Bucky shoves him away with shaky hands, too sensitive for much more.

He slides up then, heavy against Bucky’s side, the dampness of his shorts pulling an exhausted laugh out of his chest.

“Get too excited, Steve?”

“You make me hot.” Somehow the frankness doesn’t surprise him much, nor does the gentle kiss Steve brushes against his shoulder. “And you look amazing when you come.”

“Yeah, well, next time maybe I can do you. See how pretty you look when you come.”

Because Bucky will be damned if this is a one time thing. This felt too good, too right, not to repeat it every single chance they get.

A smile pulls at Steve’s lips even as he settles his head on Bucky’s shoulder and wraps an arm over his waist, surrounding him in a warmth that has nothing to do with shared body heat.

“Only if you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Richelle you're a lovely being for beta-ing and if you guys wanna come hang, I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr! (I stopped putting the link in these damn things because it never worked.)


End file.
